


Killing Sirius Black

by Daisy_space



Series: Killing Sirius Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amortentia, Angst, Assassination Plot(s), Awkward Flirting, Background Relationships, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bullying, Crushes, Dark Mark (Harry Potter), Death Eaters, First War with Voldemort, Flirting, Gay Sirius Black, Good Slytherins, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Imperius Curse (Harry Potter), Kissing, Light Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Manipulation, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Redemption, Slytherin, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Smoking, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, Werewolves, Young Death Eaters, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_space/pseuds/Daisy_space
Summary: Darcey Meillure has recently joined the Death Eater's, alongside Regulus Black. Together they have been put on a mission...to Kill Sirius Black. Darcey decided the best tactic to lure Sirius to her family mansion where Regulus is waiting to cast the killing curse, is to get Sirius to fall in love with her. But something, or someone, seems to be stopping her plan from working. To make matters worse her own feelings begin to get in the way of her mission, and as she becomes closer with Sirius Black and his friends, she begins to wonder if she should follow through with her mission, or allow the Dark Lord to kill her if it means saving Sirius Black.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Killing Sirius Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935022
Comments: 12
Kudos: 23





	1. The Mission

She rolled up her sleeve, smiling at the Dark Mark against her pale skin, she thought it looked beautiful. The Slytherin common room was where she always felt comfortable showing her mark, more than half the people here had it, or were going to get it. She hated always making sure her sleeves were rolled down during class hours. But here in the common room she could be herself. She could be Darcey Meilleure with the Dark Mark, and no one would bat an eye. 

“Do you know where Regulus is?” Darcey asked her best friend, Lydia, who was currently absorbed in her study for the NEWTs. Darcey rolled her eyes, Lydia was so obsessed with becoming the future Minister for Magic, she was studying for the NEWTs during the first week of school. 

“Don’t know, don’t care. I don’t know why you would either. He’s just some invisible 6th year.” Lydia didn’t look up from the parchment she was writing like a maniac on. 

Darcey rolled her eyes and scoffed. “We have a mission for the Dark Lord we need to plan out. You know this Lydia, don’t be daft.” 

“You also have 2 feet of parchment for Ancient Runes due, but you don’t really seem to care about that.” Lydia retorted, flipping through a giant book of Merlin-knows-what. 

“It’s Friday! I have the whole weekend. Besides, I don’t need Ancient Runes if I’m going to be the Dark Lord’s right-hand-woman. I’m going to go see if Barty knows where he is, since you are of no help.” Darcey got up from the table in the common room they were sitting at, to go find Barty.

“Okay, have fun. Don’t be late for dinner.” Lydia waved her off with her quill in hand so little droplets of ink landed on Dracey’s skirt. Dracey quickly flicked it off, and strode up to Barty Crouch, who was lounging in an armchair on the other side of the common room.

“Mulciber, Snape, go away.” She shooed away Barty’s friends so she was alone with him. “Hello Barty.” She greeted, leaning on the arms of the chair. Flirting was how she got things she wanted, she practically had half-of-the boys in the school wrapped around her finger by simply flashing them every now-and-then. She wasn’t in the mood for that today though, she just wanted to find Regulus without doing the work. 

“Hey, Darcey.” Barty ran his hands up her thighs, she swatted him away. 

“No touching. I need a favour.” She said, looking intensely into his eyes, in the way that made men go like putty in her hands. 

“Yeah, yeah anything you need.” Darcey could nearly laugh at the state Barty was in. Did he actually think he was going to get with her?  
“Good. I need you to go find Regulus and send him my way. Good? Good.” Barty nodded feverishly. She tapped his cheek, then turned away, swinging her hips a little, flicking her long, dark-brown hair over her shoulder and waved dismissively, “Ta, Barty.” 

“Out-sourcing, good tactic.” Lydia commented, when Darcey got back to their table. Her short strawberry blonde hair hiding her face. “So what is this mission you're so obsessed with anyways?” 

“I can’t tell you about that, top secret Death-Eater business. But...if you just got your Dark Mark…” She baited, she really wanted Lydia to join with her over the summer, but she insisted she didn’t want to join until after NEWTs.

“We’re not having this conversation again Darcey.” Lydia finally looked up from her papers. “You know my plan: Graduate with all O’s, get a job at the Ministry, then become a Death Eater. It’s much more viable.” Lydia simply said, before turning back to her writing.

“Whatever.” Darcey sighed, then rifled through her Ancient Runes textbook, hoping Regulus would make an appearance soon so she could get out of her homework.

“Darcey, Barty said you were looking for me.” Regulus approached her. Looking around the room, like a Bogart was going to appear out of no-where. She rolled her eyes. Why did she get such a lame partner for this very important mission?

“Yes, we need to plan how we’re going to execute the Dark Lord’s task.” Dracey said, gesturing for Regulus to sit. His legs were so skinny she wondered if they would snap if he stood for too long. 

Regulus sat down in the chair next to her, with perfect posture. “Why do you need my help? It’s your mission, I just have to cast the spell.”

“It’s still a team effort.” Darcey rolled her eyes. “I get Sirius to my family mansion on November 15th, and you’re there waiting to cast the killing curse. Both of us are important to the mission’s success, so we must plan together.” Dracey emphasized. Her mother always said she was too dramatic, but Darcey didn’t think there was such a thing.

“Why don’t you just use the Imperius curse and be done with it?” Regulus asked impatiently.  
“Because, I’ve made it my goal to never use an Unforgivable curse in my life. I believe there are cleaner, more honest ways of manipulation, tourutre, and murder. An Unforgivable just seems like a lazy cop-out.” Darcey was very proud of her plan to never use an unforgivable curse. Most pure-blood’s like her would just jump at the opportunity.

“I don’t want to kill him.” Regulus said in a quiet voice.

“Don’t be such a baby Regulus. Sirius Black practically abandoned you when he ran away. He hasn’t talked to you in 2 years, you should be jumping at the opportunity to end him.” The Dark Lord had assigned her and Regulus Black on a mission when they joined the Death Eater’s over the summer. Regulus was to kill Sirius Black on November 15th at Darcey's family mansion. This was to prove his allegiance to Voldemort, and eliminate the ‘corrupted Black family spawn’, but because Regulus wasn’t of age yet, Darcey was enlisted to help Regulus by getting Sirius to the mansion on the 15th. How? She hadn’t quite figured that out yet. 

“He’s still my brother.” Regulus was looking at his pale, bony hands. He wasn’t nearly as handsome as his brother.

“Barely! He abandoned you Regulus Black! He’s more of a brother to James Potter than he is to you!” This part was the harsh truth. That was another one of her tactics to get people to do what she wanted, exposing the hard truths.

“Don’t pretend you know what it’s like to have a brother.” Regulus snapped.

Darcey bit her tongue so she didn’t quip-back. She did know what it was like to have a brother. But as far as anyone at Hogwarts knew she was an only child, her parent’s banned her from talking about what happened to her older brother, and she wasn’t particularly fond of talking about it either. She still had the scar on her collarbone from the incident. “Whatever, I’ll figure it out by myself. But you better be ready to kill him on November 15th, because I’m not about to be killed by the Dark Lord because you’re too cowardly to kill your traitor brother.” Darcey looked at him harshly.

“Yeah, I’ll be there. I don’t want the Dark Lord to kill me either.” Then Regulus walked away. Dracey leaned back in the chair with an exasperated sigh. Then she looked over to see Lydia still working away next to her.

“You heard all that, didn’t you?” She asked.

“Yup.” Lydia popped, still looking at her paper.

“You know my mission, don’t you?” 

“Mmhmm,” Lydia nodded along. “And I also know how to get Sirius Black to that mansion on November 15th.”


	2. Flirting: Attempt 1

They were sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast. Darcey didn’t look down at her porridge once. Lydia was beside her doing a million things at once, like always. She was looking all the way across the great hall right at Sirius Black, who was being a tosspot with the rest of his friends. He was sitting next to that Lupin boy facing the Slytherin table. James and that chubby blonde boy she couldn’t remember the name of across from them. 

“Glaring isn’t flirting, Darcey.” Lydia reminded her, while simultaneously eating a piece of toast, doing extra credit work for Arithmancy, and carrying on a conversation with Alecto Carrow. It had been Lydia's idea to gain Sirius’ trust by flirting with him. Darcey reprimanded herself for not thinking of that. Especially because 90% of the time she flirted to get things done for her. 

“Ugh, I know, I just don't want to. All his friends are pricks, and so is he.” Darcey complained.

“Well you're the one who has to kill him.” Lydia shrugged, tying back part of her short strawberry-blonde hair with an emerald ribbon.

“Your hair looks cute like that.” She commented.

“Stop trying to stall, and go flirt with him. The sooner he’s dead, the sooner I can start you on your NEWT revision.” Lydia said, turning back to her work.

“Okay, okay I’m going.” Darcey stood up with a dramatic flourish to emphasize her leaving. She left her robe on the bench, undid the top few buttons of her shirt and loosened her tie. “How do I look.”

“Great.” Lydia said, not even looking up from her parchment. “Remember to keep your sleeves rolled down!” She shouted, as Dracey began to walk away.

“I will!” Darcey called back, then she strode across the great hall to where Sirius and his lame friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table. “Hello, Sirius Black.” She said in the smooth voice that made Barty fall into submission. She leaned on the table in between Potter and the chubby blonde boy, so she was looking across at Sirius, making sure her cleavage was in full view. 

“Do I know you?” Sirius asked. Merlin, that boy was daft.

“I’m Darcey Meilleure,” She held her hand out across the table. He didn’t shake it. “We’ve had classes together for the last 7 years. I’m surprised you haven’t noticed me before.” She said, in her most sultry voice. Normally Barty would be on his knees by now.

Sirius had the audacity to shrug and say, “I only notice people worth noticing.” Potter and Lupin laughed.

Darcey opened her mouth to quip-back, when some stupid little 1st year bumped into her, causing her elbows to give out, and bite her tongue. “Watch where you’re going, mudblood!” She shouted back at the little boy.

“Hey! Don’t call people that!” Sirius shouted.

“I can call people whatever I like, Black.” Darcey glared at him, dropping the flirtatious act. “You’re such a lame pureblood. Can’t even say ‘mudblood’.” 

“Stop, saying that.” Sirius gritted out.

Darcey let out a long, over-dramatic sigh then said. “Whatever Black. Now, what would it take to get you in Hogsmeade with me today?” She said, picking back up the flirting.

“Nothing.” She blinked a little caught off guard, she hadn’t expected it to go this easily.

“Really?”

“Yeah, because I’m not going with you, no matter what you do.” Sirius retorted. The Lupin boy laughed at her. Like he was likely to get a date with all those hideous scars.

“Ugh, whatever. Your loss.” She leaned back, turning to leave. The Lupin boy’s laughter had set her on edge, and she couldn’t fight the urge to not say something snarky back. “Oh, and Lupin,” She turned back around. He looked up at her expectantly. “You got something on your face.” She finished the sentence with a cruel smile. “Ta’ lads!” She gave a little wave as she turned around. Tossing her long, dark brown hair over her shoulder. She could hear Sirius mumbling something to Lupin, she knew it was about her but she didn’t really care. She knew Sirius would have to succumb to her charms eventually, he was just a little tougher than expected.


	3. Chocolate

“I still don’t understand why it didn’t work, I used all the same tactics I use with Barty, and the others and it didn’t work at all!” Darcey complained as they walked down the road towards Hogsmeade. 

“He’s biased towards Slytherins, that’s probably all it is. You’ll just have to work harder.” Lydia said, striding towards the village in a fast pace, Darcey was thankful for her long legs, because despite Lydia’s petite stature she was a very fast walker. 

“Well how do you recommend I do that?” Darcey threw up her hands in a dramatic huff. “How does one make Sirius Black fall in love with her?” 

“I’d say just use the Imperius curse, and be done with it.” Lydia said matter-of-factly.

“You know I have reservations about unforgivable curses. I’m cruel, but not pure evil. I’d like Sirius to have some kind of control in the situation.” Darcey hated unforgivable curses, she wondered why they were even made to exist. “Well, then you’ll have to do your least favourite thing, Darcey. Hard work.” Lydia deadpanned, Darcey groaned in response. “Why don’t you get him a gift?” She suggested, as they started down the main road in Hogsmeade. 

“A gift?” Darcey complained. “You expect me to spend my hard-earned money on him now?”

“What hard earned money?” Lydia scoffed. “You’re a trust-fund baby.”

“So is he! I think he can get his own presents.” Darcey folded her arms over her chest. Lydia rolled her eyes.

“You’re trying to get him to fall in love with you. One of the best ways to do that is give gifts, so he knows you’ve been thinking about him.” Darcey thought Lyida was reciting perfectly from some book she read. 

“Okay, what do you suggest?” Darcey gave in reluctantly.

Lydia thought for a moment, while looking around at the shops. “He’s always going into Honeydukes and buying chocolate, he must have a sweet tooth. You could get him some of Honeydukes finest.”

“Chocolate? How do you know that?” She was skeptical. 

“I’m a very observant person. He went in there every weekend with Lupin last year. He was always coming out with chocolates.” Lydia said confidently. Lydia was typically right about things, so Darcey figured she would just go along with her plan.

“Okay, lets go.” Darcey turned towards Honeydukes, the place was a buzz with eager 3rd years, counting their galleons on their first Hogsmeade visit. “Ugh, let's make this quick.” She scowled. 

They went to the chocolate rack, and bought a large bar of the most expensive chocolate Honeydukes sold. Darcey breathed a sigh of relief when they stepped back out on the street. “Black’s over there, with Potter.” Lydia pointed further down the street. “Go catch up with them!” She gave Darcey a little nudge, “Go! Go!”

“I’m going, I’m going.” Darcey drawled, as she set off towards where Sirius was walking with Potter. She strode up to Sirius, swaying her hips a little as she walked. “Hello, Sirius Black.” She smiled at him.

“What do you want, Daphne?” Sirius said, sounding annoyed by her presence.

“It’s Darcey. I got you some chocolate.” She passed him the bar, he looked as if he'd never seen a bar of chocolate before.

“Why?” He looked confused. Potter looked amused.

“Because you’re always buying it at Honeydukes.” Sirius blushed, which she found odd. Potter laughed. “What’s so funny Potter?” She spat.  
“Nothing...nothing,” Potter waved her off. “It’s just-” He waved his hands around in front of him, making some kind of vague gesture Darcey didn’t understand. She raised an expectant eyebrow at him. Potter ignored her and turned to Sirius. “Always buying chocolate, are you mate?” He said in a teasing tone, although Darcey didn’t really get the joke.

“Oh sod off Prongs.” Sirius waved him away, still smiling a little. Darcey rolled her eyes at the stupid names those boys called each other. 

“Anyways Black, want to go to Madam Pudifoot’s with me.” She cringed at the mention of the frilly pink tea-shoppe, disgusting couples often frequented. 

“Actually Remus is waiting at the Three-Broomsticks, so I have to go. I guess I’ll see you around.” Sirius said, before taking off towards the Three-Broomsticks. Potter however, went in the opposite direction. Probably off to go pester that mudblood girl he fancied. 

“Any luck?” Darcey jumped as Lydia startled her.

“No, he’s off to the Three-Broomsticks. He took the chocolate though.” Darcey said, surprised to find herself disappointed. 

“Well, you could always try love potion.” Lydia suggested, as they headed towards the Three-Broomsticks themselves.

“No, I’m shite at poitons. I’m only taking it because my mother insisted.”

“Well, then I guess you’ll just have to remain persistent in your pursuit.” Darcey rolled her eyes. This was going to be a lot harder than she expected.


	4. Potions

She was looking lazily at the potion she was brewing in her cauldron. It didn’t look quite right so she grabbed another handful of asphodel and threw it in the cauldron. Stirring aimlessly. 

“What are you doing Darcey!?” Lydia squawked, looking up from her own potion at the atrocity Darcey was brewing. 

“Brewing the Antidote to Uncommon Poisons, just like Slughorn asked, what does it look like I’m doing?” Darcey said sarcastically.

“There isn’t even Asphodel in this potion Darcey! And it’s stirred counter-clockwise, not clockwise!” Lydia was practically ripping her hair out of her head. “You have to start again!”

She went to dump out the potion she was brewing when Professor Slughorn called on the class, “Alright everyone, time’s up! Put your Anditoe’s to Uncommon Poisons in the provided phial and hand them up here.” Darcey sighed as she went to put her potion in the phial instead. Everyone else’s potions were a vibrant purple, and poured thin & quick. Her potion on the contrary, was neon yellow, and thick, it sat in congealed globs at the bottom of her phial. 

She reluctantly walked up to the front of her classroom and handed her monstrosity of a potion to Slughorn. She watched him immediately write ‘D’ for Dreadful next to her name.

She cleaned up her workstation quickly, and as soon as the bell rang she went to leave. But Professor Slughorn called her back, “Miss Meilleure, may I speak with you for a minute.” 

“Don’t wait up.” She said to Lydia, then went towards the front of the room, to Slughorn’s desk. “Yes, Professor?” 

“You are aware you are taking Advanced Potions, right Miss Meilleure?” Slughorn asked, in all seriousness.

“Yes.” Darcey deadpanned.

“Really, because it seems you aren’t very...how do I put this? You aren’t very proficient in the subject.” Slughhorn stumbled over his words. She rolled her eyes.

“I do admit it’s not my strongest course.” What her strongest course was she didn’t know. She’s never really been good at school, but her best grade was usually charms.

“Well it has been 4 weeks of school now, and you are currently failing my class, with no signs of improving on your own.” She felt a pit in her stomach emerge at the mention of being a month into school. And she was getting nowhere with her mission, Sirius barely talked to her. “I suggest a tutor.” Slughorn said, pulling out a list of names.

“A tutor?” Dracey cringed. “Who would you recommend?"

“Well Severus Snape is the top of the class.” She scrunched up her nose, and shook her head. She hated Snape, the greasy git thinks he’s better than everyone. “Okay, Lily Evans is second best.”

“I’m not being tutored by a mudblood.” Darcey spat out.

“Okay, um,” Slughorn scanned his list. “James Potter?” She shook her head. “Pandora Lestrange?” She shook her head again. “Sirius Black?” A lightbulb went off in her head.

“Sirius Black?” She asked tentatively, not getting her hopes up too soon.

“Yes, Mr. Black is one of the best in the course.” Slughorn smiled, hopefully. A plan started brewing in Darcey’s mind. She would have Sirius tutor her in potions, where they would brew Amortentia, she would use that very same love-potion and slip it too Sirius, causing him to fall in love with her, thus, he would follow her easily to her parent’s manor on November 15th, where Regulus would be waiting to kill him. The plan was perfect.

“Yes, I’ll ask Sirius Black to tutor me.” She smiled back at him.

“Wonderful! I’ll leave the potions room unlocked for your use, come down anyday at 6:30! Have a nice day Darcey.” Slughorn dismissed her.

“Thank you Professor.” She couldn’t help the excited smile growing on her face at the thought of her perfect new plan. 

She rushed out of the classroom, trying to decide where Sirius might be. “What did Slughorn want?” She jumped as Lydia had snuck up on her.

“Guess what?” She said excitedly. “I’m falling potions!”

“I don’t think that’s something you should be excited about Darcey.” Lydia said.

“No, no, it’s perfect!” Lydia didn’t look convinced. “Slughorn wants me to get a tutor, and do you know who he recommended?” Lydia shook her head. “Sirius Black!”

“Sirius?” Lydia looked confused.

“Yes! Apparently he’s one of the best in the class.” Darcey was practically bouncing off the walls at her brilliant new plan. “I was going to get him to tutor me in potions, so we could become closer and he could gain my trust. Then, he’ll help me brew Amortentia and I’ll slip it to him. If he’s in love with me he’s bound to come to my family manor on the 15th of November.”

“Darcey, that’s brilliant!” Lydia beamed. “I saw him go down the corridor that way with Lupin. Maybe you could catch up with him.”

“Thanks Lydia. I’ll see you in the common room later!” Then Darcey bounded up the corridor in the direction Lyida pointed her. 

She found Sirius walking with Lupin in the corridor on the floor above the dungeons. She jogged towards them. “Hello, Sirius Black.” She said, a little out of breath from running.  
“Umm, hey Darcey.” He said tentatively. “Are you alright?” 

“I’m fine. Brilliant, actually.” Darcey adjusted her hair, and smoothed her skirt. “I’m actually failing potions, and I need a tutor.”

“Oh?” Sirius raised his eyebrows in confusion.

“Yes, and I was wondering if you could-um- tutor me?” She was feeling sheepish all of a sudden, which was odd considering she flirted to get things done on-the-regular.

“Me? I don’t think I would be a very good tutor. What about my friend Lily Evans?” Sirius suggested.

Darcey shook her head, and pulled a disgusted face. “I don’t need help from a mudblood.” She spat.

Sirius looked like he was annoyed, “Look, if you want my help, you have to stop calling people, especially my friends, that.”

“What? Mudblood?”

“Yes!” Sirius raised his voice. “‘I’ll tutor you if you stop calling people that.”

“You don’t control me Sirius Black.” Darcey crossed her arms indignantly over her chest. Lupin was spectating the exchange.

“Well then I guess you’ll have to find someone else to tutor you.” He went to move past her but she caught his arm.

“No wait!” She had to get him to tutor her, it was the only plan she had left that didn’t involve Unforgivables. “Alright fine,” Darcey swallowed what little pride she had left. “I’ll...I’ll stop calling people mu- you-know-what’s.” She gritted out the last words of the sentence. 

Sirius gave a triumphant smile, and Lupin had the nerve to look smug. “Good, Darcey. I suppose I can tutor you.” 

“Great I’ll see you in the potions room at 6:30.” Darcey smiled smugly too.

“Wait but what about dinner?” Sirius said.

“I guess you’ll have to eat quickly.” She patted his chest, and started in the opposite direction. Then she remembered Lupin’s smug smile, and simply couldn’t let him get away with that. “Oh, and Lupin,” She turned around.

Lupin turned around too, “Let me guess, I’ve got something on my face?” He deadpanned.

Darcey raised her eyebrows in mock-surprise. “Wow, Lupin you really think I’d use the same insult twice?” She asked, rhetorically. Lupin shrugged. She laughed, genuinely. “Just for your pluck, I’ll let you go this time without a quip at your appearance.” 

“Oh, why thank you.” Remus rolled his eyes. 

“If not me, then someone else Lupin.” She smiled smugly. “Ta’ lads!” She gave a little wave, then bounced away a triumphant smile stretching across her face. Things were finally looking up for Darcey.


	5. Amortentia

“Alright, Meilleure. What’s on the agenda for today?” Sirius came bursting into the musty potions room.

“You’re late.” Darcey stated.

“It’s 6:35.” Sirius shrugged, dropping his heavy bag on a vacant stool.

“Yes, and I said be here at 6:30.” Darcey was irritated.

“Oh, drop it Meilleure, or else I’m not going to tutor you.” Sirius said, pulling out some notes that were written in fairly neat handwriting. Sirius didn't strike Darcey as the type to have such posh handwriting, she figured it must be a habit ingrained in him from a young age. “Now, what potion are we brewing today?”

“Amortentia.” Darcey slid over her potions book, so Sirius could see it open to the recipe for Amortentia. “I already got out all the ingredients, but you need to help me prep them.” She gestured to the various ingredients she had laid out. 

“Alright, why don’t you fill up the cauldron, and I’ll start with the Ashwinder egg.” Darcey nodded and filled up the pewter cauldron with a simple ‘aguamenti’. 

They worked in silence for a while, just Sirus speaking up every now-and-then to give her an instruction. “So,” Sirius said awkwardly. “Do you know what yours will smell like?”

“Last year was the only time I’ve brewed it before, and well, it didn’t turn out quite right.” Darcey found herself embarrassed, which was odd, she normally basked in confidence. 

“Well what’s your best guess?” Sirius asked.

“Does power have a scent?” Darcey smiled coyly. Finding herself rather comfortable talking with Sirius.

“Spoken like a true Slytherin.” Sirius laughed. Which made Dracey’s stomach flip in excitement, her plan was working. “Merlin knows I’ve been around enough of them. You’re pureblood, right?’ He looked up from the cauldron he was stirring to where Darcey was cutting up ginger root. She noticed that Sirius had blue-grey eyes, similar to hers. 

“Yep. Old-blood, pure since the beginning of wizard-kind.” She said, proudly.

“How come your last name isn’t on the Sacred Twenty-Eight?” His grey eyes looked at her curiously.

“Ah, you see, the Sacred Twenty-Eight list is only made up of British wizarding families, and my family is not British.” As she spoke her knife slipped, and she nearly cut off the tip of her index finger. Luckily she moved her hand in time, and Sirius didn’t notice. “We moved from France when I was nine.” She told him.

“But you don’t have an accent?” He indicated for her to put the ginger root in the cauldron.

“Well, I was young when we moved, so I lost the accent.” She said simply, tossing the ginger root into the cauldron. When she did a cloud of steam rose from the cauldron indicating the potion was nearly done. 

“Why’d you move?” He asked, continuing to stir, as she added rose thorns.

She paused thinking about why they moved. They moved because of what her brother did. They moved because they couldn’t face all their neighbours, all their family after what her brother did. “Family stuff.” She mumbled.

“Do you have any siblings?” Her stomach lurched at the question.

She hated pretending like her brother didn't exist. But she couldn’t tell people what had happened, it brought on to much shame. “No.” She quietly shook her head.

“I have a brother,” Sirius carried on.

“Regulus.” She said, tossing some peppermint into the potion.

“Do you know him?” An unreadable expression gleamed in Sirius’ eyes.

Yeah I know him. We’re good ol’ Death Eater pals. Plotting on how we’re going to kill you together. “Yes.” She said, grinding up the moonstone into a fine powder.

“How is he.” He asked quietly.

“He’s doing well.” She met his eyes, he gave a small smile to her.

“That’s good to hear.” Sirius took in a long breath, as Dracey prepped the final ingredient. “I miss him.”

Darcey’s heart did a strange thing she wasn’t very fond of. “He does too. Says it alot.” She told him. For a moment, just a moment, feeling empathetic towards him. Sirius nodded quietly as they finished up the potion.

A silver steam rose from the potion, and it looked pearly in the cauldron. It was done. “What do you smell? Textbook says a good Amortentia smells like at least 3 things.” 

Darcey leaned over the cauldron, the steam ticking her face. She took a long inhale. “Nail varnish.” She said. She looked down at her own hands, neatly manicured with shiny black varnish on them. “That makes sense. I love painting my nails.” 

“What else.” Sirius asked,

She inhaled again. “Porridge.” She smiled fondly. “My grand-mére used to make it for me when I would sleep over on weekends.” She inhaled again the scent of leather surrounded her. “Leather,” she inhaled again, coughing at the potion's sudden change in scent. “And cigarette smoke.” She coughed.

“I take it you aren’t very fond of cigarettes?” Sirius laughed.

“I mean,” truth be told she never really thought of it. Barty’s lips often tasted like cigarettes, he must smoke. Though she was far from being in love with Barty Crouch. “I suppose it’s all right. I love it apparently.” 

“Alright,” Sirius chuckled, “Write down what you smell, then it’s my turn.” 

She quickly jotted down; Nail varnish, porridge, leather, and cigarette smoke. “Okay, your turn.”

Sirius leaned forward into the steam, a smile growing across his face. “Tea,” he inhaled again, “Peppermint gum,” His smile growing wider. “Chocolate,” He laughed, “And something earthy,” He thought for a minute. “Like the forest at night.” He took a final inhale, then leaned back, quickly writing down what he smelled.

“Does any of that make sense to you?” Darcey asked curiously.

“Yeah,” He read over his list, “Yeah it does.” He was still smiling. Which Darcey figured was a good thing. 

“Well, Black you can go. I’ll clean this up.” Darcey smiled, nervously fidgeting with a phial on the desk.

“Alright! See you tomorrow. Maybe I won’t be late.” Then Sirius left the classroom, a confident swagger in his walk.   
Once she was sure he was gone, she spooned the perfect Amortentia into the phail, sometime closer to November 15th she would slip the contents of it to Sirius Black.


	6. Cigarettes

She couldn’t sleep. She was having a lot of anxiety over the mission. It was October 20th, she had less than a month to become close enough to Sirius so he would come to her family manor on the 15th of November. He had been tutoring her every-other evening for the last 3 weeks, she was becoming better at potions, as well as becoming his friend. She wasn’t sure where this anxiety was coming from, she should have been overjoyed that her plan was working, but she wasn’t, which was odd. 

She slipped out of bed, her feet hitting the cold stone floor of the dormitory. She slipped on an oversized cardigan her grand-mére sent over from France, as well as some shoes, planning on getting some fresh air. 

She wandered over to a small court-yard where she often sat to reflect, when she saw two figures standing in the darkness, the only light coming from the amber tip of two cigarettes. 

“-I think you’ll do great things one day, Remus Lupin. You need to believe in yourself.” She recognized that voice immediately. It was Sirius Black, the other person must be Lupin. She had clearly happened upon them mid-conversation. 

“It’s kind of hard to believe in myself, when the rest of the world seems to have given up on people like me.” Lupin said.

“That’s bullshit. I believe in you, and so do Prongs and Wormtail,” Seriously, who came with these names? “And I’m not giving up on you Remus, I never will.” 

Their conversation was taking a weird turn, nothing like what Barty and his friends talked about. Not even like what her and Lydia talked about. “Hey lads!” She interrupted.  
“Merlin, Darcey! You scared me!” Sirius jumped.

“Sorry,” She wasn’t really sorry. “Can I have a smoke?” 

“Yeah, sure.” Sirius passed her a cigarette, and she lit it with the tip of her wand. The three of them sat out there, peacefully smoking looking out at the sky. “The moon’s beautiful tonight.” She commented, looking at the silver waning moon in the sky.

“I’ve never been fond of the moon.” Lupin grumbled.

Darcey considered his statement, “I’ve found in my life the only people with reason to dislike the moon are werewolves.” Darcey simply stated, while taking a long drag of her cigarette.

“What would you know about werewolves?” Lupin scoffed. Darcey felt a pit emerge in her stomach. She was so used to filtering herself when it came to conversations surrounding this topic. She could easily lie, she’s done it a million times before. But something was stopping her. Perhaps it was the challenge in Lupin’s words. Or the way Sirius was looking at her. The silver moon light, mixing with the dim orange glow of the cigarette he was holding between his lips. 

“My brother…” She hesitated, still looking at Sirius’ lips.

“You have a brother?” Sirius asked.

“Yes and he- it’s a long story.” Her words were becoming jumbled. She felt heat coming off of the scar on her collarbone. “It was back when we still lived in France, I was 9, he was 14. My brother, Ames, was home for summer break.” She inhaled more of her cigarette, she had never spoken about her brother out loud before. Not even to her own parents. “One night he was out late. He came home all bloodied up. He looked like death. He told our parents he got into a fight with some muggle boy’s a few years older than him. Of course we didn’t find out what really happened until a month later.” She looked briefly from where she was staring at the ground, to see Sirius and Remus were looking at her with great interest. “I was playing in his room, he always played with me. He’d been ill the past few days, we figured it was a summer cold. We were playing with my dollhouse when it happened. He started shrieking in pain, I remember calling for my mum and dad, but we had a big house, and my voice was small. They didn’t come fast enough, I was petrified.” She felt tears forming in her eyes, but she willed herself not to cry. “Ames, the best older brother I could ever ask for, transformed into a werewolf right in front of me. He clawed at my shoulder, but I managed to hide in the closet before he could do anything worse. Ames, or the werewolf, jumped out of the window before my parents could stop him. He killed an old man that night.” She took a short drag of the cigarette, momentarily forgetting she had it. “That’s why we had to leave France, my parents were so ashamed about what Ames had done. We moved up here where no one knew us. My parent’s broke his wand and sent him away to a werewolf colony. I haven’t seen him in 8 years.” She trailed off, not really sure what to say next.

“That’s shit.” Sirius grumbled. Lupin didn’t say anything.

“Yeah. I miss him. I don’t care that he tried to attack me. He’s my brother!” She found herself getting angry, shouting the words she’s wanted to shout at her parent’s for the last 8 years. “And it wasn’t him, he wasn’t in control. It wasn’t his mind. He would never hurt someone. He would never hurt me! He was the kindest, most protective brother in the world. He was playing dolls with me, while ill from the moon for Merlin’s sake! I wish they’d given him a chance. I wish they’d just give all werewolves a chance.”

“So do I.” Lupin said, she nodded along. They stood in silence for a few more moments, Darcey found her eyes wandering over to Sirius more than once.

She exhaled a puff of smoke when she smelled it. The scent surrounded her. Cigarette smoke. The very same cigarette smoke she had smelled in her Amortentia. She looked back over to Sirius, smoking a cigarette wearing a leather jacket. 

Cigarettes and leather. Exactly as she had smelled in her Amortentia. The two things she couldn’t explain. She abruptly tossed her half-finished cigarette to the ground, and stomped it out. 

“Everything alright Darcey?” Sirius asked. She flinched as he looked over at her, her heart rate quickening in a way she really didn’t like. 

“Yes, yes. Everything’s fine.” She spoke quickly, wrapping her cardigan tight around her, as if that would fix everything. “I’m just going to go to bed now. Goodnight.” She turned and ran off, before Sirius or Lupin could say anything in response.

She ran through the corridors, as if she could leave her emotions back in that courtyard. But that’s not how emotions worked, and they followed her back here. Swarming her brain, and making her heart flutter. This must be what dying feels like. She thought. Because I cannot be in love with Sirius Black. I’m going to kill him. She was going to kill him. That would fix it all then. He would die, she would never have to see him, or talk to him again. Then these emotions would go away, and she could carry on with her life. But that made her heart feel strange, almost like there was a hole in it, the thought of Sirius dying. Well her heart would just have to get over that. Because Sirius Black was going to die, love be damned.


	7. The Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HOMOPHOBIA & SLURS

The instant sound of Lyida’s quill scratching against the parchment rang through her head like nails on a chalkboard. She had become accustomed to that sound since she was 11 years old and she had met Lydia Lake for the first time:

*** 7 years earlier ***

She entered the Slytherin 1st year dormitory, a little nervous as her English wasn’t nearly as refined or posh as these people, despite living in England for 3 years. All these people seemed to know each other. They were related or old family friends, and she felt very out of place in that emerald green common room, full of friends reuniting after a summer spent apart. Or the kids in her year that seemed to know everyone else. It was infuriating. Ames would’ve been in this Slytherin house with her, surely. And he would be in 7th year, so he could show her around, he would introduce her to his friends younger siblings.

But Ames wasn’t here; he was with ‘his own kind’ as her father had so eloquently put it. So here she was sitting in a dark dormitory alone, a heavy trunk sitting on a four poster bed, with gaudy emerald curtains. 

She began to upack her stuff quietly when she heard it, a faint scratching sound. I must be going mad. She figured, trying to figure out the source of the sound. After listening for a few more moments she determined it was coming from the four-poster next to her. With no regard for manners she pushed open the green, velvet curtains, to see a petite, round girl, with short strawberry blonde hair, writing passionately on some parchment. 

“Sorry, this bed is taken.” The girl said, not looking up from her writing.

“Sorry to disturb you, I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.” Darcey said, still watching the girls feverish writing. 

“It’s no bother.” The girl said, looking up at Dracey with big blue eyes. “I’m Lydia Lake, pure-blood.”

“Pure-blood?” Dracey questioned. She had never heard someone state their blood-status while introducing themselves before. 

“It’s custom around here to state your blood status. A lot of blood-purists want to make sure they aren’t associating with mudbloods, some don’t even like half-bloods.” Lydia informed her. 

“Oh, um. Je suis Darcey Meilleure, old-blood.” She still wasn’t used to introducing herself in English, it was ingrained in her mind in French. 

“Two questions,” Lydia held up 2 fingers. “One: Why the French? Two: What in Merlin’s name is ‘old-blood’?” Lydia said rather brashly.

“I’m from France, we moved a few years ago. I’m still getting used to using English all the time.” Darcey informed her. “And ‘old-blood’ is what we in France call ‘pure-blood’. It basically means our wizading lineage is pure all the way from the start.”

“My family’s been pure since around the turn of the century, so 4 generations.” Lydia said. “What’s your future ambition Darcey? I want to be Minister for Magic.” Lydia said confidently.

“I’m not sure what I want to do. Not kill anyone?” She joked. 

***Present day ***

“You look thoughtful.” Lydia commented, not looking up from her writing. Sometimes Darcey swore she had eyes on the top of her head. 

“Just thinking about the first time we met.” Dracey said, tapping on her blank Transfiguration essay.

“Ugh, how annoying was I?” Lydia laughed. “I want to be Minister for Magic.” Lydia said in a mock-tone.

“Like you don’t do that now.” Darcey scoffed. Lydia briefly looked up from her writing to stick her tongue out at Darcey. They lapsed back into silence, Lydia's quill drilling into her mind once more. 

The instant scratching was clawing at her brain along with the thoughts of killing Sirius, and loving Sirius. As well as what the latter would mean to her mission. Needing a distraction she decided to go for a walk to clear her head. Maybe she would bump into Barty along the way. 

“I’m going for a walk, can’t focus.” She told Lydia.

“Darcey, you’ve barely started your essay!” Lydia whined.

“I know, I know. I’ll be back in a bit.” Dracey said, heading out the door. She walked down the dungeon corridor, then headed up. Maybe Sirius would be in that courtyard again, and she could have a smoke? 

Her mind continued to wander to Sirius. His grey eyes, so alike hers but so different at the same time. His seemed kinder, hers always seemed cold. She thought of his rosy lips holding that cigarette the other night. And how he had some sort of earnest look on his face when she talked about Ames being a werewolf. As though he could relate to loving someone who was a ‘monster’. She sighed as she continued walking down the corridor, as she walked, her mind still on Sirius, she allowed herself the thought of; Okay, maybe I have a little crush on Sirius.

Then, like the universe knew where Darcey’s mind was, Sirius appeared in front of her. But not in a way she ever expected. She stood at the end of a corridor, looking down it. Sirius has pressed against the stone wall. Lupin leaning against him. Lupin kissing him. They were kissing the same way she kissed Barty, or any of the other boys she had wrapped around her finger. It was passionate, and lustful. And it made her stomach jerk, because they were both blokes. And that wasn’t normal.

“Fags!” She shouted down the corridor, before she could think on the matter any longer.

Sirius and Lupin snapped apart instentley. However, Lupin was leaning much too close to Sirius for Darcey’s liking. “Go away Darcey.” Sirius said, his voice raised, but not yelling.

She ignored him. “You,” She pointed an accusing finger at Sirius. “Are with him?” She pointed to Lupin. An uncomfortable amount of different emotions bubbling in her stomach and pounding her mind. Sirius nodded. “Disgusting!” She spat.

“If you’ve got a problem with us, then you can just go away!” Sirius shouted this time.

“And never talk to us again.” Lupin added, holding Sirius’ hand unnaturally. 

Darcey marched down the corridor, spitting out, “Pansies!” at them as she walked by. She rounded the corner, then leaned back against the cold stone wall, trying to gather her pounding thoughts. 

Sirius and Lupin were, dating? They were kissing, which was bad enough. She didn’t know what bothered her more, the fact Sirius was kissing a bloke, or that fact he wasn’t kissing her. Both made her equally angry. Then she felt a tear roll down her cheek. It was so hot, it felt like burning. She hadn’t shed a tear since the night Ames was sent away. She thought she’d used up a lifetime of tears that day. But here she was crying over a stupid boy, who she had to kill. Crying over a stupid boy who would never love her. Because what was there to love about Darcey Meilleure? Sure she was pretty, she would even go as far as saying gorgeous. But she was mean, and cruel. She liked poking fun at people, and calling people names. She found joy in manipulation and secrets. 

It’s no wonder Sirius had fallen for Lupin instead of her. To Darcey, Lupin seemed like the type of person who could do-no-wrong. He was nice to everyone. He tutored kids. He was sickley, but still treated everyone fairly and with kindness, even if they weren’t kind to him. It’s no wonder Sirius was kissing him, instead of her.   
Then she thought of the vial of amortentia sitting in her trunk. Amortentia lasted for 2 weeks, before the dose needed to be replenished. It was too soon to give it to Sirius now. But the cruel thought of Sirius loving her, and kissing her instead of Lupin seemed worth the wait. Okay, maybe it was more than just a ‘a little crush’.


	8. Cold Feet

She walked down the corridor amongst a sparse amount of students, as most were already in the great hall. She was hyper-aware of the vial of a highly dangerous potion in her robe pocket. She looked around the corridor, as she was nearing the staircase the Gryffindor's always came down. Keeping a keen eye out for a certain Sirius Black. Maybe if she could just talk to him, this potion wouldn’t be necessary. 

Then like a gift from Merlin, a pale boy with long ebony hair sauntred by. “Sirius!” She called, he didn’t turn around. “Sirius Black! Can we please just talk?!” He walked right into the great hall, without so much as a twitch in her direction. She let out a disappointed sigh, a dull ache settling in her chest. 

Sirius hadn’t spoken to her, or even looked her way in two weeks. Not since she caught Lupin & him snogging in the corridor. She heard, through the grapevine, that Lupin was in the hospital wing right now, which would make it a little easier to slip the amortentia into Sirius’ pumpkin juice. 

“Trouble in paradise?” She flinched at the unexpected approach of the younger Black brother.

“Merlin, Regulus! Don’t sneak up on me like that!” She exclaimed.

“Sorry.” He mumbled. “But I couldn’t help but noticing it’s November 10th, meaning we have 5 days, including today, to get Sirius to your family manor so I can kill him.” Regulus said, calmy. “But I couldn’t help noticing that he’s spoken to you about as much as he’s spoken to our cousin Bella. Which is never.” He said sarcastically. “I thought things were going great? What happened?”

“Things were going great, I just screwed up. Said some shit I maybe shouldn’t have.” Darcey thought back to that fateful day when she caught Sirius and Lupin kissing in an empty corridor.

“Well how the hell are you going to fix it?” Regulus said, still sounding calm.

“I thought you didn’t want to kill your brother?” Darcey diverted.

“I don’t! But I also don’t want the Dark Lord to kill me!” Regulus exclaimed. “So what’s your plan?”

She wrapped her hand around the vial in her pocket, then pulled it out. Showing it’s pearly contents to Regulus. “It’s Amortentia. I’m going to slip it in his pumpkin juice. If he’s in love with me, he’ll be at my beck-and-call, it’s perfect.” She said, in a low tone so no passersby would hear.

“Oh.” Regulus said dumbly.

“Yeah, so you're going to distract him now. Tell him you need to talk.” She pushed him towards the Gryffindor table, as they had now entered the great hall. 

“What? I haven’t spoken to him in 2 years!” Regulus emphasized.

“Sounds like you have a lot of catching up to do.” She pushed him along. “And tell Potter and the chubby one that McGonagall wants to speak to them!” She added, as he wandered over to where Sirius, Potter, and that chubby blonde boy she couldn’t remember the name of, were sitting. 

After watching for a few moments she saw Potter and chubby boy go out of the great hall, and Regulus and Sirius went to talk by the entrance. Now was her chance.  
She nonchalantly went over to Sirius’ unoccupied seat, and pulled the vial of Amortentia out of her robe pocket. After a quick glance around she gathered that everyone was too busy to notice her. She uncorked the vial, then reached for Sirius’ cup of pumpkin juice. She hovered the pearly substance over the cup. The scent of nail varnish, porridge, leather, and cigarettes filling the air. 

She went to pour, the vial was right there in her hand. She tipped the vial a little more. Her mind flashed to Sirius and Lupin in the corridor that day. How badly she had wanted to snog Sirius then. How jealous she was. How she wanted revenge. But was this revenge? Was this nice smelling potion, that would make Sirius Black utterly obsessed with her worth ruining that passion, that spark that Lupin and Sirius seemed to have. They had a certain connection, she knew it since the day she insulted Lupin’s scars in the great hall. How Sirius had ditched her in the street to be at the Three-Broomsticks with Lupin. Their strange conversation in the courtyard, before Darcey interrupted them. It was undeniable. Sirius Black loves Remus Lupin, not her. 

She tipped the potion a little more. This whole situation was so much more than herself. It wasn’t about her and her love for Sirius. It wasn’t about who Sirius loved either. It was people's lives. It was her life, Regulus’ life. Sirius Black’s life. She was going to kill Sirius Black. That was the unchangeable truth. She had to kill Sirius Black. But would giving him a love potion out of jealousy help that? 

She tipped the vial again, the pearly liquid millimeters away from pouring into the juice. She was about to do it, just a few drops and he wouldn’t give Lupin even a sideways glance. But did Lupin deserve that? Did she deserve that? 

She tipped the vial once more, away from the juice, and put the cork back on. Walked away from the table in haste, stuffing the vile in her robe pocket. She gave Regulus a nod as she walked away.

A few moments later Regulus caught up to her in the hallway. “So?” He asked.

“I didn’t do it.” She near whispered.

“What?”

“I didn’t do it.” She repeated. Guilt flooding her gut.

“Why not!?” Regulus insisted.

She shrugged, “Just couldn’t.”

He let out a huff. “Get your act together Darcey, because we have to kill him whether we like it or not. We don’t have a choice, the Dark Lord’s already made it for us. So figure out what you're going to do, because whatever choices you make affects my fate too, don’t forget that.” Then Regulus marched away. Leaving Darcey alone, with a bottle filled of a substance that smelled like love in her pocket.

She pulled it out and threw it against the stone wall, it shattered, leaving a beautiful smelling puddle on the floor. She had been so close to giving it to him. She didn’t even know what stopped her. She really had to sort herself out, because she had a plan. Succeed in this mission, graduate, become the Dark Lord's right-hand-woman. And the only one dying in that plan was Sirius Black, and no one else.


	9. Emergency

The early November air nipped at her nose. It was November 14th, meaning that tomorrow Sirius Black had to be at her family manor where Regulus and the Dark Lord would be waiting to kill him. Sirius hasn’t spoken to Darcey in nearly 3 weeks, which meant that the mission had taken a rather difficult turn. She was getting closer and closer to breaking her moral code, and using the Imperius curse. But before doing that she thought she would try talking to him one more time.

She found him in that same little courtyard from a few weeks prior, smoking by himself. “Hello Sirius Black.” She said, coming up beside him. “Can I bump a smoke?” He didn’t respond, just kept looking beyond at the grey sky. “It’s alright, bad habit anyways.”

They stood in the chilly air, Darcey wrapped her black wool coat around her tighter. Wondering how Sirius wasn’t cold in that leather jacket. She couldn’t stand Sirius not talking to her. Not when both of their lives were on the line, so she decided to throw caution to the wind and just start talking.

“My patronus is a Heron.” She said. He didn’t even glance her way. “My favourite food is porridge. But my favourite sweet is gumdrops.” She kept a firm eye on him, he was looking straight forward, but by the slight raise of his eyebrow she knew he was listening. “My favourite colour is rose. My favourite musician is Frank Sinatra. My parent’s hate that I listen to muggle music.” She kept looking hopefully at him. “My favourite class is charms. And I’ve only ever gotten detention once, in 5th year because I was caught giving Amycus Carrow a hand job in a broom cupboard.” She saw Sirius’ lips twitch as though he was trying to suppress a laugh. “I have an owl named Facteur, which means-”

“Postman, in French.” Sirius completed her sentence, still not looking at her.

“You speak French?” Darecy gaped.

“Pure-blood tradition. Why’re you telling me all this?” Sirius finally looked over to her.

“I haven’t been completely open with you Sirius Black. I really want to be your friend, and I don’t want to jeopardize that. So I figured I would tell you more about me, so I could be honest with you.” I haven’t told you I’m a Death Eater, but that seems like a conversation for later.

He looked away from her, then let out a long exhale before saying, “My patronus is a big, fluffy dog.” She kept watching him. “My favourite food is fish pie. My favourite sweet is black licorice.” Merlin he was beautiful. “My favourite colour is Gryffindor red. My favourite band is Queen. My parents hate- well, everything about me.” Her heart hurt in a way she wasn’t fond of, at that statement. “My favourite class is Astronomy. And I’ve gotten detention too many times to keep track of.” He finally looked back over to her, his grey eyes meeting hers. “And I’d like to stay your friend Darcey Meilleure.” She swore her heart skipped a beat.

They kept looking into each other's eyes, and finally giving into desire, Darcey brought her lips to his.

She kissed him. He didn’t kiss her back, not in the slightest. She really hoped her kiss would change things. That it would change who he loved. That it would change who she was. But it didn’t do that. All it did was get Sirius Black to literally push her away.

“What the fuck Darcey!” Sirius exclaimed.

“I don’t know what came over me!” She cried.

“Darcey, you're great. But you’re my friend and you’ll always be my friend. Nothing more. I love Remus Lupin. I’ll always love Remus Lupin. And if you can’t accept that, then you can just fuck on out of my life!” Sirius yelled. Darcey felt her heart drop out of her chest, to the pit of her stomach. This really was it. He really didn’t love her. He loved Lupin.

She opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. After watching her, expecting a response that didn’t come. Sirius turned to leave the courtyard. He couldn’t go. She had to complete her mission. Tomorrow Sirius Black had to die. 

“Sirius wait!” Darcey cried. He turned around. Looking like he’d reached the end of his rope. “I got a letter from my mum today. She said there's been a family emergency, and I need to go home tomorrow...will you come with me. I need a friend for support.” She hoped her lie was passable.

He considered her offer for a moment, then said, “Can’t Lydia come?”

“Too swamped with homework.”

“Barty?”

She pulled a disgusted face. “I wouldn’t let him within a 5 kilometre radius of my house.” Sirius laughed lightly, then looked thoughtful for a moment or two. “Please Sirius.” She begged, sounding hurt.

He looked at her broken, pleading facade, then responded with. “Alright, I’ll go.”


	10. The One Who Dies

“Ready to go?” Sirius asked. Darcey silently nodded, and walked down the path to the Hogwarts front gate. Once they got outside of it they could apparate to her family manor. Regulus had left 20 minutes before them. “Are you alright Darcey?” Sirius asked. Damn him for being so nice. She silently nodded again, as they went out of the gate.

She held out her hand for side-along apparition. “Let me apparate us.” It was now Sirius’ turn to silently nod. He gripped her hand and she relished the feeling. His hand was firm and warm. It was scary to think that by the next hour it would be warm no longer. She closed her eyes to try and will away that thought, before aparting them to her house. 

They arrived with a ‘crack!’ at the grand, wrought iron gate in front of her house. “This is home.” She murmured, Sirius was looking at the grand coastal manor before them. She reluctantly released his hand, then approached one of the iron lion heads welded among the complex iron work. “Loup.” She said to the Lion. After a moment’s pause the gate swung open. “Come along, Sirius.” 

Sirius who seemed to be in a daze at the grand chateau style home in front of him. “You really live here.”

“Mmhmm, old money.” They walked in silence up the driveway, it turned into a court closer to the house, with a big marble fountain in the centre. “My parents wanted it to resemble the old family manor back in France as best it could.” She told him, her palms feeling clammy with nerves. She knew just behind the thick mahogany door they were approaching was the Dark Lord and Regulus Black, ready to kill Sirius.

She walked up the steps and froze in front of the large door. The golden lion head door knocker staring back at her. She reached for the knocker to let everyone inside know of their arrival. But as she curled her fingers around the cool metal, she felt a familiar warm presence beside her. Once she knocked on this door Sirius Black would be gone forever. She knew she would never be able to have Sirius Black as her own, and that thought killed her. She also knew if she knocked on that door Remus Lupin would never be able to have Sirius again, and that also hurt, because it would be her fault he lost the person he loved. Whereas in her case, Sirius was never hers to begin with. She couldn’t let Sirius go through that door. 

“You have to go, Sirius.” She said, turning to him.

“What?” He said dumbly.

“You have to go. Get as far away from here as you can.” She emphasized.

“But your family emergency…” He trailed off.

“I lied. There is no family emergency. It was a ploy, a scheme to get you here.” She knew she wouldn’t regret this. “Regulus and Lord Voldemort are in there. They are going to kill you as soon as you go through that door.”

He gaped at her. Then laughed, like this was one of his and his tosspot friends lame pranks. “I’m not joking, Sirius Black.” She said, in a no-nonsense tone.

“How do you know this?” He challenged.

“Because I helped plan it.” She admitted,

He blinked stupidly at her. “What? How?”

She rolled up her left sleeve, revealing her Dark Mark against her pale skin. “I’m a Death Eater. Along with Regulus.” He took a few steps away from her, eyes wide at the sight of the snake intertwined with the skull on her forearm. “Now go! Go back to Hogwarts!”

He swallowed, eye fixed on the Dark Mark. “Why?” Merlin he was dumb.

“Because Sirius Black! Me and Regulus were put on a mission when we joined the Dark Lord this summer. I was to lure to my family manor, where he was to kill you!” She raised her voice, trying to get the idea ingrained in his mind.

He gaped at her, then said, “Why- why are you letting me go?”

Why was she letting him go? “Because-” Because I love you Sirius Black. “Because you are a good person Sirius Black. And Lupin is a good person. And you two love each other. I know what it’s like to never have the one person you truly love, and I wouldn’t wish it on anyone, because it hurts. It hurts alot. And I wouldn’t be able to live with myself. I wouldn’t be able to see Lupin in class everyday and know I was the reason he lost the person he loves. So I’m letting you go Sirius Black, because this whole mission. This whole friendship was a mistake. So go be happy. Be in love. Do all the great things I know you’re capable of. Go be free Sirius Black.” She looked into his grey eyes completely vulnerable, and as honest as she has ever been. 

Sirius was looking at her with some strange combination of emotions written on his face. “They’ll kill you if you go in there, won’t they?” He stated. She nodded, somberly. “I can’t let you go in there.” 

“I won’t let you go in there Sirius Black. You have to go. I’ll be fine.” She assured him, knowing full well a servant could open the door on them any moment. 

“I’m not leaving.” Sirius stood taller.

“Sirius go! There’s nothing you can do!” She tried to keep from shouting.

“No! I’m going in there, and we can fight them!” Sirius insisted.

“Now’s not the time to be a noble shit, Sirius Black!” She actually shouted this time.

“I’m not trying to be noble, I can’t in good conscience let you die.” He met her eyes. They had an intense stare-off. Glaring into the other’s grey eyes,

Darcey wrapped her hand firmly around her wand, then drew it out of her pocket. If she was going to die in the next hour, she might as well break her one rule. She pointed her wand at Sirius. “I’m sorry.” He looked at her with wide eyes, “Imperius.” Slipped from her lips. There goes her one rule.

The light from her wand connected with Sirius’ head, and a glazed look took over his face. “You will go back to Hogwarts,” Her hand was trembling as she gave the orders. “And you will find Lupin and tell him you love him. You will forget about what my mission was, and that I’m a Death Eater. Then once that is complete the curse will lift.” She kept her wand pointed at him for a little longer, before retracing it. He looked drunk. “Repeat your instructions to me.” She ordered.

“I will go back to Hogwarts. Find Lupin. Tell him I love him. Forget about your mission and that you’re a Death Eater. Then the curse will lift.” He sounded as if in a blissful haze.  
“Good. Go.” She instructed. Sirius turned and walked down the drive dazed. He exited the gate, and before he aparated away, and too far away to hear, she said. “I love you Sirius Black.” Then he was gone, back to his happy life.

She turned back to the heavy door, and pushed it open. Regulus and Lord Voldemort were at the end of the marble hall. They clearly knew she failed the mission. “Go, Regulus.” She demanded. He looked between Voldemort and her. Voldemort nodded, and he scurried out of the manor. She sauntered up to Lord Voldemort, and looked into his red eyes, a fixed glare, a challenge. “Are you going to kill me now?” 

Then she saw her favourite shade of emerald green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh! Thank you so much, I hoped you enjoyed it! This was my first OC-centred fic, and I really enjoyed writing it. There will be a 2nd and 3rd installment to the "Killing Sirius Black" Series, on AO3 only. I posted this fic to my insta @Lovingwolfsstar but the 2nd and 3rd installment won't be on insta. These installments will be from the perspective of Remus & Sirius, not an OC, however, Lydia will play a part in those fics too! So keep an eye out for the 2nd and 3rd installments, they will be up at a point in time. 
> 
> Hope you have a lovely day! <3 -Em


End file.
